The Angel
by Angel981
Summary: Jasmine is an angelof a maid, but is thourly abused all the time. why is this? Only she and her abusive master Cain know.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine polished the small picture on the wall with the small rag. She shook her head to clear the silver hair out of her face, but It just fell back into place. Jasmine sighed. She couldn't help how her hair grew. She would have to find someway to pin it back.

She heard the floor behind her creak, and she knew that Her twelve year old master, Cain, was behind her. She side-stepped just as two butter knives flew towards her. They hit the wall with a small thud, and they stuck there about three inches deep. She lowered her rag and asked, "Did you mean to hit me, Master?"

"Of course I did! Why else would I throw them at you?" Cain growled. Jasmine turned towards her master and replied, "Of course, master. How silly of me to ask such a question."

Jasmine bowed her head and closed her eyes after she said this. "Now you realize that?" Cain Screamed. He grabbed the nearest vase and brought it down on Jasmine's head. Jasmine fell to the floor and grabbed her head out of pain. She opened her eyes, and she brought one of her hands to her face.

Her hand was covered in fresh blood. Cain kicked her in the stomach and yelled, "Get up you useless maid! I'm not Finished with you!"

He kicked her again, and Jasmine slowly drew herself to her feet. The world danced around her as she stood, so she grabbed the wall to steady herself. Her vision cleared just in time to see Cain Pull the knives out of the wall. "Have I angered you, master?" Jasmine asked. Cain ignored her question and threw one of the knives at her. It struck her in the shoulder and stayed there.

Jasmine winced at the pain, but she stood her ground. "Why do you not show any emotion?" Cain growled, "Show me some pain, or this will last longer than usual! I'll slice you into ribbons! Now, answer me! Show me it hurts!"

He hit her across the head, and Jasmine stumbled onto the floor. "Tell me how much it hurts, jasmine! Come on, tell me!" Cain snarled, grabbing her by the hair. He stepped over her body and sat on her stomach. "Come on, tell me!" Cain laughed, "I know it hurts! I know it does, so tell me how much you hurt! Tell me!"

Jasmine knew Cain didn't want her to answer. It was all part of his little game. She does the chores, and she heeds to his every wanting. It didn't matter if he wanted her hurt or attending him. Her body was his possession, and there was nothing she could do about it. The contract was signed and sealed with his and her blood.

Cain smiled wickedly as Jasmine remained silent. His icy blue eyes seemed to grow even colder. "Fine then," He laughed. He raised the knife above his head, and Jasmine's Heart skipped a beat. He grin grew wider as he saw the fear in Jasmine's face.

"Take this, you damn angel." He growled. He brought the knife down onto her, and into her other shoulder. She groaned in pain and looked over at the knife. The only thing visible was the tip of the hilt. "That should keep you busy." He grinned.

He got off of her and started walking away. He stopped and turned to her. "Get up your ass up;you're bleeding all over my nice, new, wooden floor!" Cain growled. "Yes, master" Jasmine replied. She grounded her teeth and pulled both knives out of her.

She slowly got to her feet and walked over to Cain. "Will that be all, Master?" She asked, bowing her head. "No," He snapped, but he added with a softer tone. "I'll be seeing you before I go to bed tonight."

"Yes, master." Jasmine replied. "I'll be cleaning up this mess if you need me."

Cain walked out of the room, and Jasmine shivered. Those eyes of his always gave her a chill. She grabbed her rag and started wiping up the mess on the floor, ignoring the pain in her shoulders. She froze as she heard another voice. Bo came running up behind her and yelled, "Jazz!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jazz!" Bo yelled, running towards Jasmine at top speed. Jasmine dropped her rag and turned around. He jumped into her arms and started giggling. He hugged her, and she ruffled his Black and Silver Hair in return. He was one of the reasons she stayed. She stayed and took all of this abuse because of him.

She loved him. He Brought happiness to her, despite Cain. Bo popped a kiss on Jasmine's cheek and smiled. Jasmine smiled in return, but winced. Bo frowned and asked, "Did Cain hurt you again, Jazz?"

"I'm fine, Bo. I'm not hurt that bad." Jasmine replied. Bo crossed his arms and Plopped down on her lap. "You can't fool me. There's a nasty bruise on the side of your head!" Bo pouted. "Really?" Jasmine Replied. Bo nodded, and Jasmine thought for a moment.

"Watch this." She whispered. Bo obeyed, and Jasmine set set her hand on her head. "This is the side of the bruise, right?" She asked. Bo nodded. Jasmine closed her eyes and concentrated.

She concentrated on healing the hurt parts of her body, and the side of her head started feeling a little warm under her hand. She opened her eyes and removed her hand. Bo eyes grew big with awe. "Is it true?" he asked after a moment. "Is what true?" She replied.

He hesitated, but continued. "I was coming to see you, and I heard something break. Cain started screaming at you, and he called you an angel. Are you an angel, Jazz?"

Jasmine smiled at him and replied, "What else would I be?"

"I knew it!" Bo cried excitedly. "You're really fast, you can sing really well, and You're really nice to me and Cain . . . even though he treats you that way . . . and . . . I have another question, Jazz . . ."

"What is it?" She asked, ruffling his hair. "I'm four years old, and you've been working here for four years. Were you here when I was born?" He asked. Jasmine thought for a minute. "I was at your birth." She replied. "Really? I bet that was great!" he said happily.

"Yes . . . it was." Jasmine replied. "Jazz, will you make me something yummy for dinner tonight?" Bo asked. "Yes, of course." Jasmine replied. "I'll make your favorite, Baked potatoes and fried fish!"

"Yay! Soul food!" Bo clapped with joy. Jasmine picked him up off her lap and set him on his feet. "You better go now, if master Cain sees you with me, we'll both get in trouble." she said sternly. "Okay, Jazz" He replied before walking off. She dropped her head in her hands and sighed.

She wanted to tell Bo the truth about her, about _**him**_, But she just couldn't. She could still remember that one day. Jasmine shook her head and turned to the mess. It was almost cleaned up. All that was left was the broken flower vase.

She picked up the scattered pieces and walked into the kitchen. Jasmine dumped them into a garbage can. She sat in a chair and set her head in one of her hands. "I guess tonight, we're going to have a change of menu." She laughed aloud to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"A dash of salt, a table spoon of butter, and and one baked potato!" Jasmine laughed, throwing the ingredients together. This was one of the few times she could actually think for herself. She loved to cook, especially for Bo. "Jasmine, where is the food? I'm starving!" Cain Roared from the Dining room. Jasmine threw the baked potatoes on the plates as fast as she could, and quickly threw the dirty dishes in the washing sink.

She grabbed the plates of food, and she was before the dining room door in less than five seconds. "JASMINE!" Cain screamed impatiently. Jasmine took a deep breath and stepped into the dining room. "Your food is ready, Master Cain. I am sorry for the wait." Jasmine said, doing a curtsy as best as she could. "Finally," Cain growled. Jasmine walked over to Cain and set his food in front of him.

"Today we are having baked potatoes and fried catfish, Master." Jasmine said. She set a plate in Bo's place, and walked over to Cain's side. "You're feeding _**Me **_this . . . _**Junk**__?!_" Cain asked in astonishment. "Is it not to your liking, Master?" Jasmine asked. Jasmine instantly found baked potato and fried fish in her face. "No, I don't like it at all." Cain replied with a smirk.

Jasmine bowed, aware of Bo's alarmed gaze on her, and said, "Of course, Master Cain. Would you like desert, or would you rather go to bed?"

"I suppose it is late." Cain mused. "Take me to bed, Jasmine, and Clean your face off before you do."

"Yes, Master Cain." She replied.

Jasmine buttoned one button after another on Cain's night shirt. When she was finally done, she grabbed his boots and stood up. "I'll be here in the morning to help you get dress when you awake, Master Cain." she said with a bow. "I'm going to leave your boots by the door."

"Fine, fine." Cain muttered climbing into bed. Jasmine turned and dropped the boots by the door. "We're having guests. Make sure the house is extra clean tomorrow." he said, "We need to make a good impression."

Jasmine looked over her shoulder and at Cain. "Of course, Master Cain. Blow out you candles when you are ready to sleep, Master."

He just snorted as she shut the door behind her softly. Jasmine took a deep breathe and let it go. "Four years down. Many more to go." She muttered crossly. She started walking down the hallway, but she felt a small tug on her skirt. She looked over her shoulder in surprise to see Bo holding onto her skirt with a worried look in his eyes.

Bo watched as Jasmine opened the door to Cain's room and walked out. She let out a small sigh and begun walking down the hallway. Bo somehow silently made his way through the shadows and towards Jasmine. Jasmine should have heard him by now, so he was quite surprised at himself. He grabbed a hold of her skirt and gave a small tug. She looked over her shoulder and down at him surprised.

"You aren't hurt, are you Jazz?" Bo asked worriedly. A faint smile touched her lips, and she picked Bo up. "What are you doing out of bed? Master Cain wouldn't approve of you being out of bed so late." she said, ignoring his question. "I was worried about you. Cain likes to hurt you a lot, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." he replied.

"Let's get you to bed." Jasmine laughed. "If you say so," Bo sighed. Jasmine ruffled his hair and started walking down the hallway. Jasmine walked down the long hallway, her footsteps echoing off the walls. When they finally reached his door, her could hardly keep his eyes open.

"We're here." Jasmine whispered in his ear.

She opened the door and walked over to Bo's bed. She tucked him under the blankets and kissed him on the forehead. "I hope you'll have wonderful dreams tonight, Bo." She whispered. She turned to leave, and Bo called out, "Jazz, please sleep in my bed tonight! I don't want to be left alone. Please don't leave me all alone!"

Jasmine stopped in her tracks out of shock. She didn't look at him when she replied. "Would it please you, Bo?"

"Very much." Bo replied. She turned back towards him, and he could clearly see the pain and sadness in her eyes. She walked over to the bed and laid on top of the blankets beside him. "You aren't cold?" Bo asked. "As long as you're warm, I'm fine." She replied. Bo pulled one arm out from under the blanket and hugged Jasmine closer to him.

She let him pull her closer, and she seemed to relax a bit. Bo snuggled against her shirt and breath in her scent. He couldn't help but give a small smile. Jasmine always smelled like flowers. He couldn't explain why, but it was calming, in a way.

"I may be gone when you wake, Bo, so don't get scared if you wake and find me away. I have chores to do in the morning." Jasmine mumbled. "That's okay, I'll be fine, Jazz." Bo replied. Bo couldn't help but feel a little sad. Cain always had Jasmine working really hard. For the first time, Bo felt Jasmine's fingers running through his black and silver hair.

They were both silent for a long while. He could tell she was thinking, and he was pretty sure it was bothering her. Bo suddenly had an idea!

He knew how he could cheer her up! He'd surprise her! "I love you Mommy!" he said happily, wrapping his arms around her. The look on her face was priceless, so he gave a small laugh. After a moment, she replied, "I love you too, Bo. I love you too."

He hugged until he fell asleep, which didn't take long. His dreams were filled with the smell of flowers and a lullaby so soft, he couldn't make out the words.


End file.
